


Surreal

by mahiru2395



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahiru2395/pseuds/mahiru2395
Summary: Sogo wakes up from a dream he is very much familiar of.His uncle's funeral.On his day off from work, he gets some flowers and visits his uncle...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Surreal

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of writing was written for ANiNANA ARiGATOU, a free to view zine.

Young Sogo blindly stared at his uncle’s portrait that was framed and placed in the middle of chrysanthemums. Around him were relatives that he has probably met once but never cared to remember. 

The person that young Sogo could rely on and look up to was no longer with him. 

Sogo unexpectedly did not feel anything. Emotionless. 

The funeral was silent except for small whispers talking about his deceased uncle. 

_ “I told you, doing music will do no good.”  _

_ “I told you, he could have lived a better life if he lived his life more realistically.”  _

The young boy silently stared at his uncle’s picture. Those hurtful words towards his uncle made it harder for Sogo to look straight at his uncle’s picture. 

_ Beep beep- beep beep-  _

_ An alarm was ringing.  _

Sogo opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds.

_ “This dream again...” _ Sogo mumbled.

It was time for him to wake up. 

It was a rare day for one of Japan’s most loved idol groups, IDOLiSH7, to have a day off. 

After their win in ‘Black or White’, every member of IDOLiSH7 spent their days pretty restless with every single day filled with stage performances and variety show films. Although they were given only one day of freedom, everyone in the dorm was busy in their own way. Mitsuki was in the kitchen, preparing lunch boxes for the two highschool students, Iori and Tamaki, who had to attend school. At the same time, Riku and Nagi were discussing their plan on what they could do with the one precious day of break while Yamato was on the coach with the news open on the television, trying to get better from a hangover. 

Sogo went over to Tamaki’s room, knocked on the door three times and waited for a few seconds for an answer. When there was none, Sogo flung open the door and shook Tamaki, who was still in bed with a King Pudding plushie next to him. Sogo’s shakes became more vigorous, worried that Tamaki would be late for his school. 

“Hmm... Tamaki-kun doesn’t seem like he will wake up at any moment... but I can’t just let him sleep in.” 

Sogo noticed how the King Pudding plushie was tainted with the caramel sauce from the pudding Tamaki ate last night. 

‘That needs some washing,’ Sogo thought and grabbed the plushie without hesitation. Then a hand reached out and stopped Sogo. Tamaki was finally awake. 

“Tamaki-kun, you were awake! You have to get ready soon otherwise you will be late for school! Come on!” 

Tamaki propped himself and rubbed his eyes with his right hand while his left hand grabbed the King Pudding plushie. 

“Mmm… a few more minutes…” 

“No, Tamaki-kun, you need to wake up now!” 

Tamaki got out of bed, half awake, and headed to the bathroom to wash his face. Sogo quickly took the plushie and placed it in the washing machine so that Tamaki wouldn’t notice. 

“Phew, I hope Tamaki-kun doesn’t realize that King Pudding is in the washing machine. Better get it cleaned before he returns from school…”

What a busy morning for Sogo. 

“We will be off now-” Iori said as he wore his leather shoes. 

“Wait Iori-kun! Tamaki-kun!” Sogo shouted as he took two lunch boxes that Mitsuki packed in the morning. 

“Here you go! Mitsuki-san went to sleep. He is probably tired from staying up late last night,” Sogo said as he handed the boxes over to Iori and Tamaki.

“Thank you Osaka-san” 

“Thanks Sou-chan” 

The two high school boys received the container filled with food and headed out the door. 

“Have a great day at school, both of you!”

The two then left the house, leaving Sogo behind. The dorm was quiet and Sogo went back into his room. His minimalistic room was lit by the sunlight dazzling through the window. Sogo grabbed the calendar placed on his desk and saw the date circled with a black pen. 

“No wonder I dreamt about that day last night…” Sogo mumbled. 

It was the day Sogo had never forgotten before- the anniversary of his uncle’s death. 

He opened his closet and grabbed the black suit in the left corner, then grabbed a white shirt and a tie to accompany the suit. 

  
“Where should I get the flowers before I head off...?” Sogo thought as he calmly tied his necktie under his white shirt collar and threw on the black suit. 

  
  


On his way to his uncle’s grave yard, Sogo looked out the taxi window and thought of things he would talk to his uncle about. 

_ “So many things happened… I hope he will be happy to hear about it…”  _ Sogo thought. 

“Sir, we have arrived. It is 4545 yen in total,” The taxi driver informed Sogo as he slowly halted the car. 

Sogo turned his head towards the driver’s seat and handed the money to the driver through the small rectangular hole on the acrylic divider. 

“Thank you.” Sogo bowed, grabbed the flowers next to him and got off the taxi as soon as the door flung open. 

Whenever Sogo came to visit his uncle, he always felt something heavy in his heart. Sogo often got reminded of his uncle who always smiled when he talked about his band and the songs they performed, regardless of the size of the audience. Although Sogo was young at that time, he understood how huge his uncle’s passion towards music was.. It could have been the sadness from the dream that Sogo had- to give up being an artist like his uncle, which reminded him whenever he came to visit.

Strangely enough, every step he took was light. 

Sogo stopped in front of his uncle’s grave stone and gently placed the flower in the flower pot. 

“I am sorry uncle. I was supposed to come a bit earlier but I guess I was too busy with work recently, even enough to forget about this day,” Sogo said as he put on a small smile on his face. 

Sogo collected his thoughts on what he wanted to tell his uncle. 

“First of all, a very kind president of a production agency approached me and asked if I was interested in becoming an idol. I was hesitant at first because I totally gave up on pursuing a career in the music industry… since everyone told me to live realistically and that doing music would never make me… happy,” Sogo said as he looked down at his shoes. 

“But, when I got the offer, I also had the urge to prove them wrong. So I left the house and joined Takanashi Productions, even going against the family members, because I knew music was not what broke you down like they presumed. After all, you loved music more than anyone.” 

The wind gently blew, making the flowers swing along with it. 

Sogo continued. 

“I met great members and got into a group called IDOLiSH7. At first we had some hiccups but things worked out well in its own way and we got to win the big award, ‘Black or White’ against Trigger!” 

Sogo felt warm inside from thinking about what has happened ever since he joined Takanashi Production: The up’s and down’s. The fun moments together. He was overwhelmed, thinking of all the times he appreciated. 

The world that was always grey to Sogo turned to color ever since he met every member. 

“It still feels surreal for me sometimes when I stand on stage and hold the microphone to perform in front of the fans and audiences. So sometimes, I hope that if it's a dream, I won’t wake up,” Sogo said as he brightly smiled. 

He still did not know if he was able to prove those who pitied his uncle wrong, but at one point, he forgot about it and truly enjoyed himself on stage. 

_ Brrr- Brrr-  _

It was Sogo’s phone that rang. He answered the call.

“Hello?” 

“Where are you at now Sou-chan? Mikki said we will be doing a gyoza party and apparently Trigger and Re:vale are coming as well!” Tamaki said. 

“I am just out for a… walk. I will be back soon!” Sogo answered. 

“Everyone is waiting for you!”

“Alright! I will be there in no time.” 

Sogo hung up the phone call. 

“I think I will have to get going uncle! I will come back to you soon and talk more about everyone,” Sogo said as he smiled. 

As soon as Sogo turned around he saw a vivid rainbow, as if his uncle was cheering for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> When I had to write a zine with Sogo being the character I need to focus on got me thinking what I could possibly write based on season 1 and 2.  
> It made me want to write about Sogo talk to one of his precious person in his life, which is his uncle, about how surreal it feels to him for being part of IDOLiSH7 and stand on the big stages with the group members who are precious to him as well. 
> 
> I would like to mention that it was a honor for me to join the zine! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this piece as well and you can find me at twitter- @/mahiru_595


End file.
